militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Alfred Gaby
|death_date = |birth_place = Ringarooma, Tasmania |death_place = Villers-Bretonneux, France |allegiance = Commonwealth of Australia |branch = Australian Army |serviceyears = 1916 – 1918 |rank = Lieutenant (WWI) |unit = 28th Battalion (Australia) |commands= |battles = First World War * Western Front * Battle of Amiens |awards = Victoria Cross }} Alfred Edward Gaby VC (25 January 1892 - 11 August 1918) was an Australian recipient of the Victoria Cross, the highest and most prestigious award for gallantry in the face of the enemy that can be awarded to British and Commonwealth forces. Born in Springfield near Ringarooma, Tasmania, he was the seventh son of Alfred Gaby, a farmer, and his wife Adelaide, née Whiteway. Whilst working on the family farm, he joined the militia and served for three years with the 12th Infantry Battalion (Launceston Regiment).D. Elliott, 'Gaby, Alfred Edward (1892 - 1918)', Australian Dictionary of Biography, Volume 8, Melbourne University Press, 1981, p. 607. Gaby was labouring in Katanning, Western Australia when he enlisted in the Australian Imperial Force in January 1916. He had been twice previously rejected for enlistment. He embarked from Fremantle on board HMAT A38 Ulysses in April 1916. Over the course of the next twelve months while in the frontline on the Western Front, he was promoted through the ranks at a rapid speed. He completing Officer Training in England in May 1917 and was commissioned a lieutenant by September 1917.Alfred GABY, AIF Project, adfa.edu.au. Retrieved on 2009-09-09. He was 26 years old, and a lieutenant in the 28th Battalion AIF, during the First World War when the following deed took place for which he was awarded the VC. On 8 August 1918 at Villers-Bretonneux, France, when the advance was checked by a large force of the enemy about 40 yards beyond the wire, Lieutenant Gaby found a gap and approached the strong point under heavy machine-gun and rifle fire. He emptied his revolver into the garrison, drove the crews from their guns and captured 50 prisoners and four machine-guns. Three days later, on 11 August 1918 while leading his men during an attack at Villers-Bretonneux he was killed. His VC citation from the Commonwealth Gazette 4 March 1919 reads: For most conspicuous bravery and dash in attack, when on reaching a wire in front of an enemy trench, strong opposition was encountered. The advance was at once checked the enemy being in force about 40 yards beyond the wire, and commanding the gap with machine guns and rifles. Lieutenant Gaby found another gap in the wire, and, single handed, approached the strong point while machine guns and rifles were still being fired from it. Running along the parapet, still alone, and at point blank range, he emptied his revolver into the garrison, drove the crews from their guns, and compelled the surrender of 50 of the enemy with four machine guns. He then quickly reorganized his men, and led them on to his final objective, which he captured and consolidated. Three days later, during an attack, this officer again led his company with great dash to the objective. The enemy brought heavy rifle and machine gun fire to bear upon the line, but in the face of this heavy fire Lieutenant Gaby walked along his line of posts, encouraging his men to quickly consolidate. While engaged on this duty he was killed by an enemy sniper. 'Commonwealth Gazette' No. 31, 4 March 1919. He is buried at the Heath Cemetery in Harbonnieres, France. The Alfred Gaby ward at the former Repatriation General Hospital, Hollywood was named in his honour. References External links *Gaby at DiggerHistory Category:Australian World War I recipients of the Victoria Cross Category:Australian Army officers Category:1892 births Category:1918 deaths Category:Australian military personnel killed in World War I